How to Save a Life
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Edward wanted to change form the normal highschool so working with Carlisle seemed the best idea. But when a young girl is in a coma, and needs his help, because only he can hear her. Edward helps the young girl but what happens when he falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok well I will admit I did write a fic something like this before and I am not sure where it is or what happened to it, I think it was on my laptop when I was younger but I had a idea for it and watching supernatural I kinda got the idea again but I figured it would make it with the Twilight characters and see how it goes. Forgive me for the ideas I can't seem to get threw one fic with out thoughts for another so here we go another fic and look after a song I like. Called It's Not my Time. So Enjoy I shall start from Edward oh and this is Alternate universe in a way keep that in mind I am keeping them Vampires yes. Bare with me this is going to be hard as well to write specially parts I got ideas for already... so here we go starting from EDWARD. Actually I am calling it HOW TO SAVE A LIFE and then it is not my time might be the sequel ha ha yes...

--Chapter one--

Edward P O V

I sighed as I walked into the hospital, I was sick of the normal school years and I asked Carlisle if I could help out in the hospital that was almost a year ago, I worked with him now and had a degree as well, of course I was the most popular Assistant there. I heard what was coming in a horrible car crash, Some teenagers coming in, one who caused the crash the name didn't surprise me, Trent Olsen he was just let off suspension for drunk driving. I sighed and walked down to the ER. Now I will admit I am a Vampire, so is Carlisle, he saved my life and I was stuck being Seventeen forever, now I was playing with my age everyone thought I was Nineteen but that worked for me. I had a good control over my hunger more so then my brother Jasper. I walked down to the ER and the smell of Blood was enough to make me fell the need to hunt but that was before I walked into one of the room.

ER ROOM #17 ISABELLA SWAN

I walked into the room and Carlisle was already there but he saw the look on my face, I never had this problem a hunger a need, her blood calling to me, her blood the smell was just so intoxicating I couldn't help but walk over to her.

"Edward...your eyes, the second you came in here went to Black... you are to go help somewhere else until her blood is cleaned up and we talk." Carlisle said softly looking at me. "go find her father and tell him I will be out soon, I fear there is nothing we can do for her, I can barely hear her heart... she is ... we are losing her"

I nodded and walked out of of the room. Why was this girl having this affect on me? I wanted to kill her I wanted to drink her blood, she was already dieing. I looked at the chart I still had in my hand and I sighed I knew then she was going to die. Maybe it was better this way, maybe just maybe it is her time. I looked back at the room and sighed once more and walked away. She was beautiful, I could tell she had to be popular. I walked into the waiting room.

I looked up at a Police Officer and I blinked her father was a cop? Of course Charlie Swan how could I forget that. His thoughts hit my mind and I knew who he was. His pain for her daughter I sighed.

God why Bella, she was a perfect child, she has to be ok, she just has too... why did she have to be out with Mike then why couldn't she have gone to La plush with me. Why her?

I walked over to him and said softly "Mr. Swan my father will be out soon to talk to you about Bella."

"How is she? Is she ok? God how could this happen she was just visiting, her mother is freaking out..."

"i don't know, but I am sure it will be ok." I lied I knew that the girl was going to die how could I tell him that I saw his thoughts his fears about it and I couldn't tell him.

"ok..." he said and sighed still pacing his mind still racing.

I walked back into the ER and when a nurse said we needed some more supplies I agreed to go get them. I walked down stairs and turned around hearing a voice.

"Hello?? can anyone hear me??" A girl called out.

"Yes I can hear you..." I said looking a the girl. "your..."

"Oh thank god for a second I thought I was alone and... I though I was... why are you looking at me like that??" She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Because..." I said softly not taking my eyes off her. She was a ghost? Did the girl die already.?

"i am aren't I? I am dead... must be only angels can be that hot." She said under her breath but I heard her and I smirked at her.

"i am no angel." I said softly.

"you heard me?"

"yes Bella I did."

"you know me?"

"i saw your chart."

"are you here to take me to heaven?"

I looked at her and saw the scared I dont want to to die look and I shook my head. "No Bella... I am not here to take you to Heaven, to be honest I dont know why I am seeing you."

"am I a ghost?"

"Yes I think so, walk with me a minute will you?"

"sure."

I grabbed what I came down stairs for and walked over to the Nurse who asked handing it other and then I walked over to Bella's room, Bella was behind me and she walked into the room as I stood in the door way.

"so I am dead." she said softly looking at her body.

"Edward what are you doing?" Carlisle said softly and looked at me. What is it?

"i can see her." I said in a whisper, I knew his thoughts and he blinked.

See her? You mean her spirit?

"yes"

that isn't possible... how?

"i don't know."

"Are you talking to that man? Are yourself?" Bella asked looking at me.

"yes Bella I am talking to him." I said back to her

you can hear her? She can hear you? You can see her?

"yes."

maybe your meant to save her.

"how?"

I am not sure... I have to talk to her father though. With the brain damage, the trama to her head and everything else she wont last maybe a week two if we are lucky.

"Then I will try"

good luck.

"you too."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Bella's body and sighed. "such a shame, I have to go check on Trent, if he lives I am sure Charlie will make sure he goes away for a long time for hurting his daughter."

"i am sure." I said softly.

"Trent?"

"Trent Olsen, he was drunk when he hit you."

"Is Mike ok?"

"Yes would you like to go to his room? And see for yourself?"

"yes I would." she said softly and I nodded I walked out of the room I knew she was next to me as I walked down the hallway to room #5.

"Hello Mike how are we doing?"

"I am ok, but can you answer one question no one else will?"

"i can try."

"Is Bella ok?"

"the girl that was with you?"

"Yes is she ok?"

"YES MIKE I AM OK I AM RIGHT HERE MIKE..." Bella said looking at him but nothing. I wanted to tell her that he couldn't hear her or remind her that she was still in a coma. But I couldnt tell her with out giving away to this human that I was seeing her spirit when I didnt even know why I was.

"IS SHE OK?" Mike said again. "CAN I SEE HER PLEASE??" He said his eyes never left mine. As I put my head down and shook my head. "PLEASE LET ME SEE HER!! SHE IS MY FRIEND"


	3. Chapter 3

God what the hell is this stupid jerks problem I just want to see Bella I want to know if she is hurt if she is ok, or god please don't let her be dead. Is that why they wont tell me? Did Bella die?

"TELL ME IS SHE OK??" Mike screamed.

"Please stop yelling at me." I said softly. Hearing his thoughts. "she is in a coma..."

"He cant hear me can he?" Bella said and I shook my head at her.

"Can I see her?" Mike asked softly.

"Right now you need to stay here, but I will ask If you can go see her." I said softly and turned around hearing my name. "Excuse me a moment." I walked out into the main area and looked at the Nurse.

"There is a bunch of teens out in the Guest room they want to see Bella... as well as her father can you take them..." She said softly

"ok." I said and looked behind me to see Bella standing there the nurse didn't even see her and I sighed. I walked into the waiting room and saw her Father in tears, and some teens crying as well.

God Why Bella?

I hope she is ok

I'll Kill him I swear to god if Trent lives I will put his ass in jail till the Jail rots how could he? God I hope Bella is ok... my little girl...

if Bella is gone I get the attention again.

I rolled my eyes at the last thought and shook my head. "you all may go back and see her if you like." I said softly everyone got up and was ready in matter of seconds they walked to the room. I looked at Bella who was staring at me and watching her friends, her loved ones crying as they walked behind me and I looked back at her she looked as if she was going to cry and I could tell she wanted to hug them.

"god my little girl." Charlie said looking at Bella with tubes and machines keeping her alive. "Bella..." He cried out tears in her eyes. "Hang on Bella you can make it threw this please... Bella."

"Dad...please don't cry." Bella said softy.

"you have to pull threw Bells you have to!"

"Dad I will...some how please... don't cry."

"Bella I am so sorry I never meant what I said the other day, I just I was being stupid please pull threw please you cant leave us now... we were going to go to the three days grace concert next month... remember? You have to pull threw... I need you." A girl said I didn't know who she was but I knew she was a friend of Bella's.

"How is she?" A voice said and everyone looked at boy standing there.

"MIKE!! Thank god your ok! Bella is in a Coma but they said she can hear us" The girl said softly.

"I am ok Jess just worried about Bella..." Mike said softly. He walked over to the other side of the bed tears in his eyes. "Bella I am so sorry, I never should have god if I didn't ask you out you wouldn't be here, this is all my fault."

"no Mike it isn't, you didn't know that Trent would be drinking, or that he was going to cause the crash, this isn't your fault." Charlie said softly.

"i just want her to wake up" Mike whispered.

"we all do." Charlie said softly.

"they are so sad... because of me." Bella said softly

"stay here kids... I'll be back." Charlie said and walked out of the room. Bella blinked and fallowed him. Charlie walked into Trent's room and glared at him. "Feeling better I see"

"Ah Charlie, yes I am..." Trent said softly and looked at him. "is the others ok?"

"you mean the two teens you hit?"

"yes are they ok?"

"The boy Mike is ok, but the girl... is in a coma..."

"are you crying?"

"Yes"

"Charlie what is it?"

"My daughter... YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN A COMA"

"Charlie I had no idea..."

"ALL THREW HIGHSCHOOL WE WERE FRIENDS, YOU BECAME A DRUNK AND I THOUGHT U WERE BETTER YOU WENT THREW REHAB IN JAIL AND YOU GET DRUNK AND PUT MY DAUGHTER IN A COMA!"

"Charlie... I am sorry"

"SORRY DOESN'T WAKE HER UP!"

"Your right I don't know what to say I fell horrible"

"They said she might not wake up, they said it isn't a good chance and we might have to accept... I I SWEAR I WIL KILL YOU MYSELF IF I HAVE TO BURY MY DAUGHTER BEFORE SHE IS SEVENTEEN!"

"DAD STOP... I I don't want to die" Bella said softly. I stood in the door way watching.

"Son leave." Charlie said and slammed the door in my face. I sighed And went back to Bella's room.

--Bella point of View--

"Charlie... forgive me I didn't mean to hurt Bella..." Trent said and I sighed looking at my father I have never seen him so pissed off.

"I CANT MY DAUGHTER IS DIEING AND IT IS YOUR FAULT...I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Charlie said and pulled his gun out and pointed it at Trent.

"Charlie be reasonable.." Trent said raising a eyebrow. " we are in a hospital... you really want to shoot me?"

"yes... Bella is dieing... your to blame."

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" I screamed nothing no one could hear me and I sighed.

"Charlie if there was any way I could help I would but I am very sorry I ... if you must then do it, kill me."

I heard the gun click and I shook my head. No my dad wasn't about to kill someone, because of me. I screamed and my hand hit the glass of water on the table and it fell to the ground. Charlie and Trent looked at it and raised a eyebrow.

"what the hell?" Charlie said.

"did I just do that?" I said and raised a eyebrow.

Charlie shrugged and pointed the gun back at Trent.

"NO DAD DONT YOU DARE... GOD NO... WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BOY THAT CAN HEAR ME? I NEED HELP WHERE ARE YOU STOP HIM DON'T LET HIM KILL TRENT AND BE A MURDER... CAN YOU HEAR ME WHERE ARE YOU??" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A moment later the boy was back and he took Charlie out of the room. "Go back with your daughter Mr. Swan. Now isn't the time to be here... Bella needs you with her." The boy said softly.

"Thank you." I said softly and he nodded at me. I walked with them into the hallway and he stopped at my room and Charlie walked in and he shut the door and looked at me.

"Bella walk with me a moment..." He said softly and I nodded.

"ok." I said softly. "thank you for that."

"your welcome and my name is Edward." Edward said softly and I nodded.

"i hear the doctor call you that but I forgot..."

"it is ok Bella..." Edward said softly and we walked up the stairs and to a empty wing of the hospital.

I saw something, it looked like a spirit the kind you see in the ghost movies or something it ran by really fast and I blinked "what the hell?" I said looking at it as it went down a hallway.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward said softly.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." I said and went after it.

"Edward I need help." A nurse said.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella ran in the direction of the thing she saw and then raised a eyebrow she saw probly the scarest thing she have ever seen, a ghost nothing like her but the kind you would see in a horror movie over a little girl. She watched as the machines started to go lower and she realized what was going on. The Ghost was killing people, taking lives. She looked at the Machine as it flatlined and she ran scared not sure what to think at first.

Edward finished what he was doing and walked around looking for Bella, a little worried about her since she just ran off, and the look on her face. He got called to room 303 which was the one he just saw Bella run out of and he ran after Bella and tried to grab her arm but his hand went threw her. "Bella...wait" He said calling after her. Bella turned around and looked at him. "what happened Bella?"

"It it killed her." Bella said softly she was scared Edward could tell that she was really scared and he wanted to hug her but he knew he couldn't

"What did?"

"I dont know it was like a ghost but it was very evil looking, it just looked like it was out of a movie, it touched her and as it did the machines started to go lower till it flat lined"

"so there is something in the hospital taking lives?"

"yes"

"what is it?"

"i dont know"

"is it after you?"

"i dont know yet"

"so it is taking lives like the Reaper?"

"yea something like that"

"i wont let it get you Bella"

"do you hear that?"

"no..."

Bella turned around and looked at a Hallway, she walked slowly down it and she shiverd and stoped looking at a light she went back over to Edward. "hospital is changing."

"what do you mean. What do you see?"

"what is down there?" She said pointed at where she saw the light.

"the morgue"

"the light.."

"what? Bella dont..."

"i am scared of it... it hurts my eyes, and that hallway it is covered it just I dont know how to explain it but it looks like death."

"Bella..."

"it is scary."

"Bella your fading."

"shit Edward I I." Bella said and ran back to her room. She looked at the ghost abover her. "no you leave me alone" she said and she thought of when she knocked the cup over and she took a deep breath and walked over and grabed the ghost above her. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

Edward watched her and then the second she touched it he saw what she was talking about what she just did. The evil cold look she got and the it was gone. "Bella..." He said walking over to her and he looked at the machine as the stablized. "what the hell was that?"

"the reaper... it was trying to kill me."

"so how do I save you?"

"i dont know Edward, I dont know."

"there has to be a way...there..." Edward sighed and looked at her. "if it is the only way i'll talk to Carlisle."

"What?"

"Nothing Bella."

"EDWARD??" A nurse called.

"you going to be ok?"

"yea for now."

"Dont leave me Bella."

"never"

"i'll be back I promise."

"uh huh"

"Ashton and Bryan called in sick so do you mind staying?" The nurse said softly when Edward walked over to the fornt desk.

"No I dont mind... Have you see my Father?"

"He is in surgery did you need something?"

"no its ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry cliffy but clue at the end who gets it. Shall we see? Lmao. I'll add more soon trying to add to all the fics so it wont be a cliffy for long. Enjoy

--Met "DANTE" or don't met him--

"Hello??" A young boy said walking around he was scared well he seemed scared.

"who are you??" Bella said when she saw him.

"you can see me?"

"yes I can see you... you can see me?"

"yes"

"i though only Edward could..."

"who?"

"my friend."

"oh I see, what is going on?"

"What's your name?"

"Dante... yours?"

"Bella."

"ahh beauty... well you do live up to your name."

"thanks I think."

"so are we dead?"

"not exactness... do you remember what room you were in?"

"yea I'll show you."

Bella and Dante walked to the room and he saw himself, much like how Bella looked tubes all over here, the machine and a young girl crying.

"Do you remember anything?" Bella asked.

"i was sick, I don't remember much... I just started to get really sick and they said there was nothing they can do."

"Oh... I see I am sorry."

"i am too..."

"i I don't know what to say."

"what about you?"

"oh car crash... I am in a coma I guess that's what Edward said and he doesn't think I am going to make it but he is trying to help me."

"how?"

"i don't know."

"if its your time... he cant stop it."

"well he is still trying to."

"BELLA??" Edward screamed in a panic voice.

"i am here Edward." Bella said looking at him as he stood at the end of the hallway.

"your by the light again Bella." Edward said softly pointing to the morgue which was the door next to the room Dante showed her.

"i didn't notice..." Bella said and looked around Dante was gone and she raised a eyebrow. "Wait... this isn't a room?" Bella said and raised a eyebrow.

"Bella what are you talking about? This isn't a room, there is no one in here..."

"but the boy... Dante... he was just here..."

"your scaring me Bella no one is here."

"freaky." Bella said softly.

"come on lets get away from her..." Edward said softly.

"i agree"

"so there was no sick little boy here?"

"That was on his death bed? The last one I remember was a very long time ago... but he died in well the same room you are in."

"eww gross someone died in the room I am in a coma in?"

"yea."

"Oh"

"He has Spanish influancesa he was all alone, his mother and father already died from it."

" that is horrible... but at lest he is with his parents now... what was his name?"

"Edward Masen." Edward said softly and he sighed he didn't remember his parents anymore just what happened that day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella why are you looking at me like that?" Edward said softly as Bella was looking at him like she was the one looking at at Ghost.

"Edward died in what room..... this one or that one?" She said and pointed to the room at the end of the hallway.

"that one...........oh I get it now." Edward said softly.

"thats my room...... is that why you can see me? Are you dead too Edward?"

"not exactally."

"explain"

"Bella I cant."

"Edward I am basicly dead in a few hours acording to the doctors if not already dead."

"dont say that."

"it is ture...... I have reapers after me!"

"Bella your not going to die."

"tell me"

"I was dieing I was praticly dead, Carlisle saved me, gave me a new life, I am a....... I live with him and his wife. And my siblings who he also saved well Alice and Jasper found us."

"how long ago?"

"a very long time ago........."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been Seventeen"

"a while"

"are you "

"am I what Bella?"

"i dont know yet...."

"come on lets go"

"Edward........... are you going to save me like Carlisle saved you?"

"Bella......... I......i........"

"Edward what is worng?"

"if it is the only way to then yes"

"promise?"

"yes Bella I promsie I will not let you die"

"why am I so important?"

"huh?"

"why me?"

"I dont know Bella"

"am I going to die?"

"are you scared of dieing even after I promised to save you?"

"yes"

"i wont let you die."

"how are you going to save me?"

Edward looked at her and sighed, He moved right in front of her and looked into the brown eyes of the young teen girl and he said softly "we will talk about that when the time comes ok Bels?"

"but I want to know now Edward."

"i know Bella your scared, yet right now I cant tell you."

"i I dont feel so good."

"uh your a ghost..."

"i know but I feel funny"

"how so?"

"i I...."

"Bella what the hell was that all about you like dispeared a moment."

"i I dont know."

"i am going to check on your body dont leave me ok?"

"Edward"

"shhh its ok Bella I wont let you die I promise I wont." Edward said running over to her Body he stood there looking at the nurses trying to help and Carlisle looked upat him and then back down a moment before walking out of the room.

"We are losing her... " Carlisle said softly.

"but why how?"

"i don't know Edward she was fine but then ......."

"NO! I want to save her I I have to........"

"Edward there is nothing we can do."

"i I think I am I think I feel in love with her."

"What??"

"the smell of her blood is driving me insane the sound of her voice when I talk to her, the way she was scared and wanted me to save her........ I I have to save her and I think I am surpose to even if it means I have to......."

"Edward are you sure about this?"

"yes I am sure."

"you do it then there is no going back and if she doesnt care for you then she could resent you as a newborn."

"i I dont care I have to save her."

"Dr. Cullen she is stablizing again." A nurse called out

"ok thank you." Carlisle said and looked at Edward. "can you still see her Edward?"

"Yea she is ...... she was right there." Edward said softly and looked around to see where Bella went off to. He saw her talking well she looked like she was talking to someone, but Edward saw no one. "over there." he said softly.

"Ok then you have to tell her what you are, explain to her what happened, and you have to make sure that is how she wants you to save her.......and if she has feelings for you now."

"i understand."

"if so then she is welcome to join the family and you will finally have someone of your own."

"And her father? He cant know....... and we would have to move..."

"yes I know, we will have to move and for a while keep her under control, Jasper will have to help train her as newborn."

"so if she........ I am really going to change her?"

"if you can't and she wants then I will"

"NO i'll do it."

"very well now go talk to her."

Edward nodded and walked over to Bella. "Bels....... who you talking to?"

"Elizabeth." Bella said softly and looked at Edward a moment. "excuss me Edward she wants to show me something."

"Bella.......... wait" Edward said but saw her walking away and he sighed. "Be Safe Bella........Be Safe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry supernatural comes on soon. Can you guess who Elizabeth is haha. Ok anyway dont confuse her with Dante who was the reaper trying to trick her. Now next chapter i'll try to get up soon. Sorry for the cliffy as I said sn is on in a lil bit and I also want to add to the rest of the fics. Love ya all and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella" A voice said causing me to turn around and look over, I saw a older woman and she reminded me a lot of Edward which made me smile.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"can I talk to you a moment?"

"i dont see why not if unless your going to be like Dante and confuse me"

"i am not a reaper I am a angel"

"oh ok... I dont want to die I dont want to leave Edward."

"that is why I want to talk to you"

"huh?"

"Edward needs you to pull threw"

"who are you?"

"Elizabeth Masen..... I am Edward's mother."

"that explains why you remind me of him."

"Yes.... Edward needs you."

"why did you leave him? He was sick......."

"I asked My doctor to save him, you see I knew I was going to die, I already lost my Husband to the Spanish influancea and I knew that my son was sick as well, on my death bed I asked him to save my son. My Edward." She said and stopped a second and then started again. "you see I knew that Carlisle wasnt normal and I knew he could save my son, that Edward had a bigger purpose in life then to die, that he was mean to be more then what he was now. And I didnt want him to suffer anymore. Carlisle had a gift a way and I told him to save him."

"how?"

"Carlsile Cullen was a Vampire........ he turned Edward into one."

"But They aren't real........."

"yes Bella they are real."

"So then he is one too?"

"yes Bella he is."

"is that what he meant about one way?"

"i think so. Bella are you scared of him?"

"no I am not scared"

"he needs you Bella."

"i I need him too."

"he is meant to save you, and your meant to be with him, your blood calls to him, I noticed that the second I saw him come into the room when he first met you."

"you were spying on me?"

"on him I always look down on him, I always watch him......."

"always?"

"not always you know what I mean Bella:"

"yea I know." Bella said and blinked hearing a voice call her name and foot steps come over to her.

"can I show you something??"

"ok"

"Bels....... who you talking to?" Edward said softly looking at her.

"Elizabeth." Bella said softly and looked at Edward a moment. "excuss me Edward she wants to show me something."


	8. Chapter 8

I fallowed Elizabeth who took me back into her memories. I saw a little boy with his parents he was so cute a young age I watched what a was going on.

"Mommy will I met someone like you one day?" The little boy said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said back.

"How will I know she is the right girl?"

"You will know."

"i bet she'll be beautiful like you."

"yes she will be."

"and when I met her will it happen like that?"

"you will be drawn to her and you'll love her."

in a blink of a eye it changed to when the boy was older maybe about sixteen or so.

"Mom is dad ok?"

"He is really sick.."

"why are you in room too?"

"i have it too......and there is a chance......... you do."

"what?"

"Son we have to put you in a room as well, and be sure you dont have it as well." A man with blond hair said softly. I knew him right away Carlisle.

"i I dont want to leave my mom."

"i understand but we have to make sure your not sick."

"are they going to be ok?"

"hard to say.... please go with Miss Weston I need to talk to your mom a moment."

"ok." Edward said and walked out of the room.

"Mrs Masen, Your husband...."

"Oh god..."

"i am sorry there was nothing I can do."

"i am going to die arent I?"

"yes"

"Then Save Edward."

"i can't promsie......."

"Mr Cullen you have to please."

"i I cant."

"Yes you can."

"i'll try my best."

"dont let my baby boy die."

"i wont."

"promise me you will do whatever it takes to save him."

"i promise."

It was almost a week later in a blink of a eye and I saw Mr. Cullen with Edward. I watched him as he stood over the young boy. His mother now was dead and he was alone, he was dieing, slowly. Mr Cullen sighed. "This might hurt, but I am going to save you.... I am going to keep my promise to your mother." and no sooner that he said that he bit Edward's neck and turned him.

A flash of light and we were sometime in the future and I saw Edward lonely and sad. Barely alive and you could tell by the way he looked at his family, everyone who had someone that he wanted to be with someone. Then when he walked into the hospital room where I was and the feeling he had, I could almost feel the hunger and the lust he had. The fact that he wanted to kill me yet, heard the sweet song of my own blood I looked at Elizabeth and then a flash and we were back were I had frist seen her.

"so I am meant to be with him?"

"yes and he has to save you."

"so I am to be like him?"

"that is your choice....... but you have to make it and your running out of time."

"i understand."

"take care of him for me........... he needs you.."

"i will." I said softly and I watched as she faded away. I looked over to find Edward where did he go. I walked around calling out for him wondering where he was. I found him in my room looking at me.

"Edward..." I said softly and he looked up at me.

"What just happened?"

"Huh?"

"Who were you talking to? I couldn't see anyone but you said Elizabeth........ that was my mothers name."

"Edward."

"You saw my mother didnt you?"

"yes."

"why couldn't I see her? I miss her."

"Edward."

"It isnt right she was my mom and you saw her."

"she misses you too...........and she loves you."

"it isnt right."

"Edward will you listen to me."

"I lost both of them......... I should have died as well."

"dont say that."

"i shouldn't be here.......... I I am"

"Carlisle did what your mother asked him too, he saved your life and it doesnt matter that he turned you. He saved you keeping his promise to your mother."

"How do you know that?"

"She showed me."

"showed you?"

"yes."

"so you know what I am?"

"yes."

"are you scared?"

"i am only scared to lose you Edward........you have to turn me"

"no I wont turn you into a soulless monster"

"you have to."

"no I I wont do it."

"Edward......."

"forget it I wont."

"it is my choice isnt it? I want you to I want you to change me."

"no."

"then I am going to die."

"NO YOUR NOT.......BELLA!"

I sighed and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella?" I called out I couldn't see her I couldn't find her. I walked around looking for her but she was gone. I sighed and walked up to the roof and looked up at the sky. "i can't........ I cant change her and send her into this this hell." I said and sighed.

"Edward why are you up here?" Carlisle said after a hour. "i have been looking every where for you."

"How's Bella?" I asked.

"We are losing her."

"she said she saw my mother."

"she did?"

"my mother told her what we are.........she showed her what happened."

"Edward I......"

"i know you kept your promise."

"Edward you love her don't you?"

"Bella? Yes"

"Her blood sings to you, she is who your suppose to be with, she is in the same room you where. Edward your meant to save her. Even if it means........"

"I'll kill her though."

"she is going to die if you don't"

"I cant....."

"i will then."

"No I want to be the one to......."

"then you will?"

"if there is no other way. I want to give her a chance to live."

"she is dieing."

"no."

"I'll leave you to think but she is dieing......... and it has to be soon.... every second counts."

"I'll think about it." I said and sighed when Carlisle left.

I stayed on the roof for a few hours and I walked back to Bella's room and looked at her lifeless body, the heartbeat was low and falling. I wondered where she was because she wasn't around, she had not been for a while. I walked over and took her hand in mine. It was so warm. I sighed and shook my head. "you have to fight this......... I want you to live." I said softly.

"How is she?" Charlie said softly walking into the room, he had not left yet.

"Not so good." I said softly.

"They said she........she wasn't going to pull threw." He said tears in his eyes.

"she will..."

"I hope your right."

"There is a hospital in Alaska........." I said softly and sighed some place I knew we would move if we turned her.

"What?"

"It is really good, they have brought a lot of people out of Comas.......... I was going to talk to my dad about taking Bella there......."

"how long will it take?"

"i am not sure."

"can I go with her?"

"i don think so."

"but they can save her?"

"yes."

"then talk to them.... please don't let my little girl die."

"i wont.........."

"promise me you will save her."

"i promise."

"thank you son."

"your welcome. I will do everything I can."

"your a good kid....."

"thanks."

"i hate seeing her here"

"i am sorry Mr. Swan you have to leave Visiting Hours are over." a Nurse said softly.

"watch over her for me." Charlie said.

" I will." I said softly and watched him leave. I looked down at Bella and sighed.

"Alaska huh?" I heard Bella's voice but I couldn't see her. "so your just going to send me away? So you don't have to turn me let someone else try to save me your giving up on me?"

"No Bella........ I said that because."

"Forget it Edward you don't want to save me then don't. I don't care just leave me alone and let me die in peace then."

"Bella listen to me a minute." I said and silence did she leave again. "Bella are you still there...?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella come on Answer me please let me explain." I said softly waiting for her to reply again she couldn't have left.

"Forget it Edward just leave my body and let me die." Her voice boomed threw the room echoing threw the room.

"I told him that because when I turn you you cant be around him until you have your blood lust under control." I whispered.

"why Alaska?"

"It was the first place I thought of that we have family there......."

"will I get to see them again?"

"when your blood lust is under control yes."

"how long will that take?"

"It depends on you."

"Edward"

"yes Bella."

"you have to now."

"Why are you fading again?"

"please Edward I can't.......... I i"

"BELLA???" I said she faded I looked at the machine as her heart beat was lower.

"EDWARD You have to now" I heard her voice very faintly

"Son it's time........ or we will lose her." I heard Carlisle.

"If I cant stop?"

"I'll be here."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I moved her neck a little and took a deep breath and sank my teeth into her neck, the blood ran into my mouth and I felt like it was pure heaven the taste of it was better then I could ever have thought it would be.

"Edward"

I couldn't stop I just kept taking more in.

"EDWARD"

I heard someone call my name but I was lost in the moment.

"Edward your killing you you need to stop."

I heard him loud and clear I pulled away and looked at her.

"she'll be ok in three days."

"Can I stay with her?"

"We are moving her to our house tonight while she changes."

"and her father? What do we tell him.?"

"that she is gone."

"she wants to see them again.......when she is"

"it is dangerous."

"she wants to."

"very well.... then its to you and jasper to control her."

I waited by her side for three days, never leaving her side and I smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Bella."

"Edward........" She said softly

"yes.."

"did you save me?"

"yes Bella I did."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"why are you looking at me like that?"

"your beautiful, the most beautiful Vampire I have ever seen....."

"your going to make me blush."

"we can't blush Bella."

"oh..."

"Bella......"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay? I mean with me?"

"why would I leave you?"

"i don't know."

"I love you."

"you do?"

"yes Edward I do."

"I love you too Bella."

"thank you for saving me"

"Marry me"

"huh?"

"be mine forever.......... marry me."

"ok Edward I will."

"you have no idea how long I waited for you."

"really?"

"you are my life now."

"and your mine."

"Forever"

"yes forever.... I am yours"

"my heart, body and soul are yours."

"likewise Bella."


End file.
